The Dark Whisper
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Zelda and Link are married but something is troubling Zelda. ZeLink. Ocarina of Time. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Threatening Dreams

The Dark Whisper

Chapter 1- Threatening Dreams

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zelda or Nintendo or any of these characters!

Castle Town was a rather small town, located in front of Hyrule Castle. Many people shopped there because it was said to have some of the rarest items in all of Hyrule. To some people like the aristocrats, it was a place to be seen. To others like the peasants it was a special treat. And to others it was a play ground of memories. Especially to Prince Link and his wife Princess Zelda. Seven years ago they had frolicked around in the crowded town, not a care in the world. Now they were strolling around hand-in-hand. They seemed to still have the carefree life they once did, but being the rulers of a kingdom was harder than one would think. Even though they _were_ burdened by the kingdom, they didn't want their subjects to think anything was wrong. So right now they were just taking a vacation and reflecting back on the past.

"Remember that?" Link asked, pointing his free hand in the direction of a small cafe. "We would always have breakfast there when we were kids." His handsome blue eyes had an excited gleam in them as if he were still a lad.

Zelda smiled, envisioning the past. She and Link were children, sitting at a round table with blue and white checkered table cloth. Her short golden hair was in a pullback and she wore a rose colored dress with a brown vest. Link looked like a younger version of his present self: green hat, green tunic, blonde hair parted in the middle. But he did not wear a white shirt or tights under his tunic. They both had radiant smiles on their faces and were laughing and telling each other stories. Zelda secretly longed for those days to return. Everything seemed peaceful in Hyrule, but she had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't stay peaceful for long.

When Princess Zelda did not answer, Link looked concerned. The spark in his eyes faded away like the morning mist and he halted. "Zelda, what's the matter?" he asked in a whisper. He stared at his wife and waited for a reply. The slight coastal breeze was blowing the princess' golden hair in her face, for it was not held back by her crown. She wore no crown on her head and she wore a simple gown - long and flowing were the sleeves and hem and they were of sky blue silk. The princess who Link had often seen with a cheerful expression on her face now looked downcast a weary. At last she spoke.

"I'm fine," she told him, looking up. She squeezed Link's hand tightly and forced a smile.

Prince Link could tell that Zelda was not fine, and he longed to help her forget her troubles. Seeing that the crowded streets of Castle Town were not the place to do it, he took her aside and led her into the East Castle Gardens. She made no complaint, in fact, she said nothing. After Link halted in front of a glistening fountain, he took her in his arms and embraced her. As he held her against his chest he felt her heart beating swiftly.

As Zelda stood there in her beloved husband's arms, she let her emotions take control and found herself sobbing. The tears flowed down her cheeks and dampened Link's green tunic.

Link took notice of this and tightened his grip around her. He laid his cheek atop her golden head and slightly swayed back and force, trying to sooth her. He then spoke. "Zelda, something has been bothering you. I've noticed. Can't you tell your own husband what it is? I care so much for you."

In hearing that, Zelda choked on her tears. She slowly backed out of his arms and looked into his compassionate eyes. She soon felt comforted and relived that there was someone she could talk to. "I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I'm sorry I haven't shared my troubles with you earlier! My heart told me I could trust you! Marriage is all about trust! But I didn't tell you! Please forgive me! I'm so foolish!" She was now weeping uncontrollably and collapsed forward into Link's arms.

Link squeezed her gently. "I forgive you, Zelda! I forgive you! I love you!" he told her sincerely. He then carefully led her to a marble bench and sat down with her, hoping to make her more comfortable.

Zelda's tears soon seemed to slow down a bit. "Thank you!" she told him. "I adore you so much!" She laid her head on his chest and wept.

The prince stroked her head gently and asked, "Now what is it that's been troubling you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes clouded over with worry. "It's my dreams, Link. The dreams I've been having! All I see is darkness. And I hear a wicked voice saying, 'I will get you. I promise you! I will get you! You, your husband, your child! I will get you all!'" As she told him this she started to sob immensely again.

Link looked down at his wife's slightly round belly and rubbed it gently. It hadn't been too long since they had discovered her pregnancy, but Hylian babies seem to mature faster than humans. Link's eyes suddenly grew cold. "Ganondorf. Are you certain about this?"

There was another break in Zelda's crying. "No, nothing is certain. But it haunts me, almost every night."

Link suddenly felt like crying himself. "Poor thing," he said with a sniff. "But I don't know what we can do."

Zelda felt more comforted and her tears vanished. Her eyes seemed to lighten up again and she felt like her old self. "We'll just have to keep our eyes out for anything suspicious," she told him, playfully tickling his stomach.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, squirming and trying to seize her hands. "Now that's my Zelda!" He suddenly grabbed her wrists which forced her to stop with a yelp. Then Link brought his face up to her's and closed his eyes. His lips met her's with barely a sound and he sat there passionately kissing her. They both felt each other's warm breath on their faces and the tender touch of their lips. Link and his Zelda were in paradise.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadowy Nightmares

Chapter 2 - Shadowy Nightmares

When night blanketed Hyrule, Hyrule Castle looked stunning. Its white brick walls glistened in the light of the waxing moon. Zelda was in her room, located in one of the tallest towers, preparing for bed. She sat in front of her gold-rimmed mirror, brushing her golden locks. As she sat there, she wondered what her father could be saying to Link. He had called Link into the throne room earlier and she had heard nothing from either of them since. Suddenly the bedroom door opened slowly with a creak, revealing Link standing there.

"Hey, Zel, sorry it took so long," he said, coming up to her.

Zelda looked up at him and asked, "What did Daddy want with you?" She had a concerned look on her face.

Link laughed. "Oh, he was just making sure that I was 'treating you properly.'"

Zelda smiled. "I think you are." She stood up and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. "Best friend."

"You ready for bed, yet?" he asked with an excited smile. He started to run his fingers through her long hair.

"I guess," she replied, turning away from him. She was about to walk away but he caught her by the hem of her white nightgown.

"Get back here!" he said playfully. He yanked her in his arms and began to kiss her face.

Zelda began to squirm. "Hey! Quit it! I'm sleepy! I want to go to bed!"

Link's face drooped and he released her. "Sure, whatever," he said, disappointedly.

Before Zelda turned away, she lightly tapped the tip of his nose and said, "Remember, it's not Wednesday." Then she walked over to the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room and got into it. Link followed her, getting in on the other side. Zelda closed her eyes but then suddenly opened them. "Link, you haven't even dressed into your pajamas! Get up!"

Link turned around on his other side, facing away from his wife. He groaned groggily, pretending to be sleepy. Suddenly Zelda spanked his rear.

"Get up!" she laughed merrily.

Link reluctantly got out of the comfortable bed and put on his pajama pants. Then he got back into bed to continue to tease his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her against him. "Can't we at least cuddle for a while?" he asked.

"You've given me no choice," Zel replied, squeezing him back. "You'll never let me go to sleep until you get what you want."

Link grinned. "That's true." He started to kiss her lips and around them quickly, not even giving Zelda enough time to kiss him back.

Princess Zelda began to giggle. "Hey! Stop it!" she managed to say.

Link pulled her closer to her and wrapped his arms around her slender figure. "You never let me have any fun," he complained, though he was only joking. "You're just afraid that Navi is watching us, aren't you?"

Zelda shook her head swiftly. "N-no. I'm just tired."

Link released her. "Well if you're sleepy," he began, opening his nightstand drawer. "I'll lull up to sleep." He took out the Ocarina of Time from the nightstand and shut the drawer.

"Oh no!" Zelda exclaimed. "I don't want to go to sleep _right_ away!" She started to scoot away from him.

Link chuckled. "I knew it," he said, placing the Ocarina on his nightstand. "C'mere, you!" With a quick lunge forward, he snatched up Zelda into his arms. Then he placed her head on the pillow and ardently thrust his lips against her's. Zelda gasped suddenly but then shut her eyes to enjoy the kiss."Mmmmm," was the noise Link made as he tilted his head to the side. However, he didn't slide his tongue in her mouth because he was a good boy and found French kissing rather disgusting.

Zelda felt slight tingling feelings in her lower stomach as her husband's lips pressed affectionately against her's. She wrapped her arms around Link's neck so his face would be even closer to her's and the kiss would be more passionate.

Prince Link and Princess Zelda had about two minutes of bliss before something went wrong. They were still smooching when Zelda suddenly heard menacing laughter. Then suddenly she felt a sudden pain in her lips. It felt like they were on fire. She could only stand the burning sensation for a few more seconds before she had to roughly thrust her husband off of her.

Link was shocked as he landed on the blankets beside her. Never before had Zelda rejected his kisses. He also did not expect that and a shot of adrenalin had shot through his body as if something had terrified him. He looked at Zelda with sad, confused, and concerned eyes. "Zelda..."

Zelda's skin had turned pale and she was gasping for air. All that could be heard for a few moments was her heavy breathing. Then the heavy breathing faded back to normal and the princess gazed at Link with exhausted eyes.

"Zelda..." Link began quietly, slowly inching towards her. He wanted to help her but he didn't know what was going on and was afraid that she might hurt him.

"Link...I-I don't know what just happened," she panted. "Pain...heat....burning...I can't explain it...."

Link scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry," he said in a comforting voice. "Link's here."

Zelda looked into Link's caring eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. "I felt pain on my lips," she told him, now feeling a little better. "And I don't think it's your fault. I....I heard laughter...evil laughter..."

"Wow," Link said, overwhelmed. "Something sure is haunting you. But I have no idea what to do. Maybe we can consult Impa about it."

Zelda nodded weakly. "Tomorrow."

He tilted his head. "Tomorrow? Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow?" He gently stroked her pale cheek.

She gulped and nodded. "Yes. I am exhausted and I want some sleep."

"Alright, have it your way," Link replied. He then tucked her into bed and gave her a _short_ but sweet good-night kiss. Then all was silent.

The wind whistled through the tall trees around the towers of the castle. A shadow crept upon the lower rooftops and through the bedroom window. The complete silence was unnatural and frightening. A shadow loomed in front of the waxing moon, shielding the castle from the beautiful moonlight. Everything was still...too still. Zelda had struggled to fall asleep but had not yet succeeded. She looked over at Link who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She longed to sleep like him. She had fallen asleep a few times, or so she thought, but something would always wake her up. The shadow and the threat in her mind seemed ominous now and she shut her eyes to escape the darkness of the room. Slowly she passed into an unnatural sleep.

_The wind was howling through the trees, ripping away Hyrule Castle and all around it. Everything was blurry and fading. Suddenly a horse and a rider appeared, the wind growing as cold as death. There she stood...in the middle of Hyrule Field...faced by this terror. The face of this terror was veiled by shadow. Then suddenly Link appeared, running towards her. But the terror unsheathed his terrible sword and cut Link's throat. She cried in horror._

"Zelda! Zelda! Wake up! Wake up!" came a voice. Zelda opened her eyes to see Link's concerned face. He was bent over her and had been shaking her by the shoulders.

She was so relieved that it had just been a dream that she didn't even speak for a few minutes; she just gazed at her loving husband and stroked his cheek. Then she finally spoke. "I'm...so glad....you're....alive."

Link smiled down at her. "It was all a dream, don't worry. I'm here for you." He then brought his lips to her's for a quick smooch. Then he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, you can tell Impa about your dream tomorrow. It's probably not the best thing to talk about now."

Zelda nodded. "Yeah. But Link?"

"Yeah, Zeldy?" Link asked.

"Can you hold me while I sleep? I'd feel safer if you did," she said, taking hold of his wrists.

The young prince grinned. "Of course."

So Link held Zelda in his arms and rocked her to sleep. And she slept peacefully for the rest of the night with not even a hint of a threat.


	3. Chapter 3 The Counsel of Impa

Chapter 3- The Counsel of Impa

Early the next morning, Link and Zelda awoke from slumber. Zelda had gotten plenty of sleep after the incident the night before, but Link had stayed up all night worrying about Zelda. He would stare at her sleeping face and then out the window. He would follow every shadow carefully with his eyes and made sure his sword was just a snatch away. If Zelda had known that Link hadn't gotten much sleep, she would have never agreed to go see Impa so early in the morning. That is why Link kept it a secret from her.

They found Impa in her office, musing over old maps and literature. Impa turned to them, her eyes looking drowsy and bloodshot. "Hello, your highnesses," she greeted, standing up. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Link replied, wrapping his arm around his wife protectively. For seem reason, he had a suspicion that Impa had gone crazy.

Impa laughed. "Sheikahs always get up early. Don't you know that?"

"Well do Sheikahs always have bloodshot eyes in the morning?" he inquired.

"Link!" Zelda snapped. "Don't be so rude!"

"Sorry," the young prince apologized to Impa. "I guess I'm still sore at you for spanking me eight years ago."

The sheikah smiled smugly. "Anyways, why don't you two have a seat?" Link and Zelda took a seat on the sofa that was in the middle of the office. "If you really want to know," Impa began, "I was researching old legends."

"Oh," Zelda said, smiling politely. "So it's nothing critical?"

The bodyguard shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Then that's just the opposite of what we've come in for," Link stated, his face looking troubled.

Impa raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

Princess Zelda looked downcast as she replied, "Yes. Something....has been bothering me...and it pains me to tell you...." Her face suddenly turned pale and she got a strange feeling in her stomach.

As soon as Zelda said those words, Link looked over at her. He could tell that her face changed colors and quickly made her lean her hand against his shoulder. As he patted her head lightly he said, "Don't worry, Zelda. I'll tell her. You rest." Zelda nodded weakly and buried her nose into Link's forest green tunic. The prince turned to Impa. "Zel has been having these dreams about some shadow trying to kill me and her so our baby won't be born. She's also had some shooting pains for no reason and becomes weary sometimes. I don't know what could be wrong with her." Then he gazed back at Zelda and kissed her head. "Poor little thing."

Impa looked very disturbed by this news. She sat there for a while in silence before she spoke. "That is very strange," she said. "I think I'll need to check her for any signs of physical abuse."

Link was taken aback by what she just said. "Impa! Do you really think I would abuse my precious little Zelda?" he asked, shocked.

"Not you, dummy. This invisible shadow that's been haunting her," Impa said, approaching the two. "How often does she have these dreams?"

Prince Link looked over at Zelda and then back at the sheikah. "Almost every night," he replied. "And they have been really disturbing her. Poor thing doesn't get much sleep. Once we were kissing and then she felt this pain in her lips and she was out of breath."

Impa looked thoughtful. "Have you been noticing anything weird about yourself or anything around you? Well, besides Zelda."

The young man shook his head. "No, ma'am," he replied, honestly. "Not yet at least."

The sheikah sighed heavily. "Well, all I can do right now is examine her and research this. But researching will probably take all day. So I suggest you go about your business, _but be on your guard_, while I mull it over."

After Impa checked Princess Zelda over thoroughly and found no physical signs of abuse, she headed for the Royal Library and sent Link and Zelda about their business. The first thing the couple did was get some breakfast. They ate in their room and enjoyed a wonderful time together; they almost forgot about the situation. After they had finished eating breakfast, they went out into the South Gardens and Zelda swung on the secret swing they had discovered from ages ago.

The swing was a white wooden board held up by two old but sturdy ropes. On the ropes ivy had climbed, making it look magical. It was attached to the white bough of a birch, old but strong. As Link pushed Zelda back and force on the swing, they talked about merry things.

"So, Zelda," Link began. "If our child is a girl, what do you want to name her?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face.

Zelda looked up at the sky and breathed in the fresh air. "Well..." she began."The tradition is to name the first-born girl of the Royal Family Zelda. But we could break it if you want..."

Link smiled. "Zelda's fine. And if it's a boy?"

As Zelda swung to-and-fro in the clear morning air, she thought. She liked the name Link, of course, but they were going to name it Zelda if it was a girl, so she thought it would be better to come up with something else. Then she had it. "How about Merry?" she asked.

Prince Link smiled fondly. "Merry; that's a nice name," he replied. "Alright, we have it figured then. If it's a girl: Zelda. And if it's a boy: Merry."

The princess smiled joyfully as her hair blew in the breeze. She was already getting excited about the baby. The cares of the shadow were soon forgotten and she enjoyed the time with her husband. Everything seemed perfect.


	4. Chapter 4 The Murky Water

Chapter 4 - The Murky Water

After noon had passed and lunch had ended, Link and Zelda decided to swim in Lake Hylia. They arrived there with Epona and their towels at exactly one o'clock p.m. Link wore green swim shorts. Zelda wore a pink bikini but over it a white dress. She planned to take off the dress before she went in the water, but she wanted to be modest on the way to. They put their towels on the grass next to them and surveyed the area. "Well, we're in luck," Link said. "No Zoras. We're alone."

"That's nice," Zelda said, grinning. She wrapped her arms around Link's waist and rested her head upon his bare chest. "Remember when we'd swim here when we were children?"

Link wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled fondly. "Yeah, I remember that. We had lots of fun swimming and hiding from Ruto."

"Well let's hope we won't have to do that this time," Princess Zelda said, releasing Link. "She's gotten over you, but she might have joined the spying league with Navi." She walked over to the shore and stuck her foot in the clear water.

Link followed her. "Yeah. The water nice?" he asked, looking down at his wife's feet.

Princess Zelda took her foot out of the water. "Yup," she replied. "Perfect temperature."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Link asked excitedly. He crouched down at Zelda's feet and lifted up the hem of her dress. He then stood up, bringing it with him, thus taking it off. Zelda reached her arms up and helped him remove the dress from her. When it was off, she threw onto one of the towels. Link stepped back and admired his wife, letting out a whistle. "You look gorgeous," he complimented.

Zelda blushed and looked down at the sandy ground. "Are you sure? I mean, with my round tummy and all."

Link stepped forward and slightly tickled her bare belly. "It looks fine," he told her, smiling. "But just be careful, okay?"

"Of course I will," Zelda replied, looking down at it. "Our baby will be safe." With that, she walked down into the water.

Link was about to follow her when something caught his eye. There was a big grassy cliff over looking the lake, perfect to jump off of. "Zel, can I maybe just do one dive off that?" he asked, pointing to the cliff.

Zelda glanced at the cliff and then back at her husband. "Sure," she replied. "Just don't lose your trunks."

Link jumped up in joy and then started racing up the path to the cliff. "Don't worry, I won't!" he called back. When he got to the top, he looked down to the water below. It seamed farther down then he had reckoned. He suddenly felt like turning back and running away, but he couldn't back down now. His wife was watching him and what would she think? The Hero of Time afraid of heights? That's defiantly not what he wanted her to think of him. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and plunged off the edge.

The sight looked pretty comical from far away. All Zelda could see what a little figure jumping off the ominous cliff. Once Link hit the water, Zelda swam up to him to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine," Link coughed. "Just a little winded, but I'll be fine." After a few good pats on the back from his wife, he felt fine. "That was fun," he told her. "Now let's go swimming." He was about to dash off but Zelda stopped him.

"Uh, Link, aren't you forgetting something?" Zelda asked.

Link looked around swiftly in search for what she might be talking about. "No," he replied. "I don't think so."

Zelda lifted her hand out of the water, revealing Link's green swim trunks. "How's about these?" she asked, swinging them from side to side.

Link's face turned a deep red and he covered his 'sweet spot' with his hands. "Uh..." he began.

Princess Zelda laughed merrily and handed him the trunks. Then she rustled his hair. "Linky, you're so funny!" Then she left him to put on his trunks.

After Link had finished putting them on, he silently swam up behind his wife. Zelda was looking in the other direction, making sure there weren't any Zoras. She was oblivious that Link was behind her, making her vulnerable to the young man's attack. Without any warning, Link threw his hands upon her shoulders and thrust her down into the water. He then lifted her up; her hair was now soaking wet and a light brown color. "Link!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

Link didn't reply; he just smooched. He kissed her wet lips over and over again. Zelda literally had to push him away to make him stop. "Hey!" Link exclaimed. "I was having fun!"

"I need time to breathe, you know," Zelda replied.

"Breath through your nose."

"Yeah but your kisses can sometimes get annoying."

"What? How can my kisses get annoying? I thought you loved me!"

"I do."

"Then why won't you let me kiss you?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"Just 'cause."

"Princess Zellie, that's not a good answer."

"It isn't?"

"Nope, it isn't."

"Then is this?"

---

Princess Zelda had wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly pressed her lips against her husband's. As they kissed, she ran her fingers through his damp hair. Both Link and she had their eyes shut tight, oblivious that something was approaching. Their lips were still locked as Link's fingers groped along her back, attempting to untie her bikini top. Suddenly Zelda sensed something dark and pushed away from Link.

"What now?" Link whined.

"Something approaches," Zelda replied in a whisper. She had a look of fear in her eyes.

Seeing how distressed his wife looked, he agreed to look around. He swam back to the shore and grabbed his sword from Epona's saddlebag. Then he cautiously peered around the corner, looking every which way. He saw nothing.

Suddenly Zelda shrieked. "Link!!!!!"

Link quickly whirled around to see what was wrong. He was shocked at what he saw. The once crystal clear lake was now pitch black - and Zelda was drowning! He threw down his sword, dove into water, and swam with all his might towards Zelda.

"Link!!!" Zelda cried. Suddenly the water overtook her, her bikini top fell off, and she began to sink.

"Zelda!" Link shouted in horror. He quickened his pace and caught her just before she sunk out of reach.

He soon emerged from the water and paddled back to shore. He started to feel faint as he swam through the murky water, but he held on. As soon as he came onto the shore, he dropped onto the towel, Zelda still in arms. When he had coughed up all the disgusting water he had swallowed and got a hold of himself, he laid Zelda onto her towel started to speak to her. "Zelda!" he exclaimed, patting her cheek. "Zelda, wake up!" He was about to give her mouth to mouth when someone approached.

"Link, what _have_ you done to the princess?!" came a voice. "That's just disgusting Link, taking off her top and all! You know, I didn't need to see that! You may think _those_ look great but I think it's just gross!"

Link turned around swiftly to see Princess Ruto standing there. He quickly wrapped Zelda up in a large towel and then replied, "It fell off! Not my fault! Anyways, I need help! Zelda is unconscious! Please take her to the Zoras; they're the only ones that can help!" He had a desperate plea in his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to the water?" Ruto exclaimed suddenly.

"I don't know!" Link exclaimed. "Please, help Zelda!"

"Alright, if you insist," Ruto reluctantly agreed. "Follow me."

Link picked up Zelda in his arms and followed Ruto to the Zora Domain.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Chapter 5- Awakening

Zelda woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up suddenly and felt herself; she found that she was wearing one of her summer dresses. But the problem was: she didn't take that dress with her to Lake Hylia. She was now totally confused. The last thing she remembered was black water. But what had happened? Suddenly the door opened and Link entered the small room. When he saw Zelda sitting up and staring curiously at him, he ran to her side. "Zelda!" he cried with joy, throwing his arms around her. "You're awake!"

Zelda gently eased out of the hug. "Wh-where am I?" she asked. "What happened?"

"You're in the house of the Zoras," Link replied, taking her hands in his. "Let me explain what happened. The water turned black somehow and you started to drown. I saved you and brought you to the Zoras."

"But this dress," Zelda began, confused as she looked down at her clothes. "What happened to my swim suit?"

Link's face suddenly turned red. "Well, you lost your bikini top. And as for your dress, I sent a messenger, telling Impa of the situation. She brought you clothes and I dressed you. But don't worry, before that, you were only treated by females."

Zelda lay back down and shut her eyes. "Oh. But what I don't get is how my top fell off," she said groggily.

Link was red from ear to ear. "Never mind that. I'm just glad you're alright. You'll have to stay here for a while until we're sure you weren't poisoned. But otherwise you're fine."

Zelda opened her eyes slowly. "Link?" she began. "Can you come in bed with me? It would help me sleep better."

Link grinned. "Of course I will," he told her. He made his way to the other side of the bed and got underneath the covers. Then he turned to face her and took her in his arms. "You're going to be alright. When you feel better, we'll talk this over. Right now, just sleep."


	6. Chapter 6 The Aid of the Zoras

Chapter 6- The Aid of the Zoras

When Zelda awoke again, she found Link lying right up against her. His eyes were shut and his arms were wrapped around her. "Link?" she whispered, gently shaking him.

Link's eyes opened and a drowsy smile appeared on his face. "Aw, hello, Zelda," he said sleepily. He tightened his grip around his wife, bringer her even closer to him. "How do you feel, darling?"

"Fine," Zelda replied. "I'm not as tired either."

At that moment the door opened and Impa came in. "Oh, princess, you're awake. How do you feel?" she asked, coming to her side.

"Just fine," Zelda replied, gently easing out of her husband's tight grasp. She sat up and propped her back against the pillows; Link did the same.

"Then it seems we treated you just in time," came a somewhat deep voice. The Zora Chieftain of Medicine came in the room. He was slender and his scales were blue.

"I-I don't understand," Princess Zelda said, confused.

"When you're ready, we're going to have a meeting in the Zora meeting hall," the chieftain answered. "We will explain everything to you then."

* * *

After Zelda was ready, she and Link took their places in the Zora meeting hall. Many queer looking Zoras sat around the table, including Ruto. The Zora Chieftain of Medicine sat at one end of the table, and the Zora king sat at the other end. Impa was among the crowd so Link and Zelda sat by her.

"Now," the chieftain began. "We are here to discuss the happenings of the princess of Hyrule. Tell us, prince of Hyrule, in your own words, what happened."

Link took a stand and cleared his throat. "Well, me and Zelda were just relaxing in Lake Hylia. Then suddenly Zelda had a look of worry in her eyes so I went to go look around. Soon after I got out, the water had turned black and my poor Zellie was drowning. She became unconscious but I rescued her just in time. Then Ruto found us and brought us here." He then sat back down.

"That is very strange," the Zora king commented. "Never in the history of these waters has the water ever been anything besides crystal clear."

"Yes," the chieftain said, running his chin. "Well, Princess, do you remember anything?"

Zelda stood up and then told her tale. "All I remember is the feeling of something ominous approaching. As I watched Link look around, I suddenly felt this burning chill. My legs grew stiff and I could barely move. Then I noticed everything around me turn black. I called out for help, though I did not know if my call would be answered. Then my awareness was taken from me. The next thing I knew, I was in bed." She sat down gracefully, her face troubled.

Suddenly, something in Link's mind clicked. He jumped up from his seat. "Ganondorf," he said solemnly. All the Zoras gasped. Then Link told them about all the weird dreams Zelda was having and the weird threats. The Zoras soon agreed that some evil was after them.

"What do we do?" asked one of the Zoras.

"What can we do?" Link asked, his eyes shifting from one Zora to another. "We put up our guard. We keep on the look out. I'm never going to leave my Zelda's side." With that, he took his seat.

"Right," Impa agreed. "Now we must leave. We don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

"Wait!" Zelda cried out. "I still don't understand one thing! What do you mean you treated me? What was wrong with me?"

The Zora Chieftain of Medicine stood up. "You were poisoned. Even though Link also went in the water, he wasn't in long enough. We treated you just in time, so the poison didn't take any affect. One more hour and you would've been dead."

Zelda gulped. She hadn't known what danger she had been in. She clung to Link's arm and rested her head against his shoulder. At length, she spoke. "Well, thank you for saving me. I'll send you all the gold you want when I get back to the castle."

"We are in no need of gold," the Zora king said kindly. "We don't need any reward. We're just glad we could help."

Zelda and Link were very grateful. They thanked the Zoras over and over before the meeting was over.

After the meeting, Impa, Link, and Zelda packed up their things and headed away. Zelda and Link rode Epona and Impa walked beside them. It wasn't too far away from Hyrule and Sheikahs have sturdy legs. The Zoras watched them leave from the entrance of Lake Hylia.

"Goodbye!" the Zoras called out. "Be safe!" When they turned to head back to their domain, everyone gasped. The once black water was now as clear as ever.

"Something _is_ after them," said one Zora, fear creeping into his voice. "Quick! Bar the gates!"


	7. Chapter 7 The King's Present

**Author's Note: The king isn't dead because they went back in time so he never got killed.**

Chapter 7- The King's Present

The next morning, Link awoke feeling guilty. The incidents the day before were somewhat his fault. It was his idea to go to Lake Hylia in the first place. And he shouldn't have left Zelda alone in the water when something was troubling her. And the swimsuit top...he didn't even want to think about that! He felt so guilty that he didn't even want to turn around to face his wife in bed. He thought that she would be upset with him. Suddenly he felt a soft peck on his cheek.

"Good morning, dear," said Zelda. She was resting her head against his shoulder and had a big smile on her face. "Why won't you face me? You always do." Her lower lip trembled as she gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

Link sighed and rolled over to face her, taking her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Zel," he apologized. "I just thought you would be angry with me. You know, yesterday..." his voice trailed off.

A frown appeared on the princess' face. "Link," she said, somewhat offended. "You think I'm angry at you? You had no control over yesterday! It isn't your fault! So forget about it and let's have a good day today, okay?"

Link's lips curved into a peaceful smile. "Alright, darling," he agreed, tightening his grip. "We'll have a really good day."

Zelda rested her head against her husband's bare chest. "So...what do you want to do today, best friend?"

Link put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Something safe," he replied.

A mischievous grin appeared on Zelda's face. "Safe, huh? Is kissing safe?" she asked in a whisper, drawing her face closer to his.

They were soon so close that as Link talked, his lips brushed against her's. "I believe so," he whispered back. He cupped his hands around her pale neck and enveloped her lips in his. As they kissed, Zelda brought her hand up and snatched Link's white nightcap off his head. Link suddenly drew his lips away from his wife's in protest. "Hey! That's my nightcap!"

Zelda placed the cap under her pillow and laughed. "Well, now it's mine," she said with playful stubbornness.

"Aw, Zelda," Link complained, reaching for her pillow. But Zelda grabbed his wrists and started to push him away.

"No, Linky!" she exclaimed, grinning impishly. "I told you it's mine!" She then thrust Link so hard that he went tumbling off the bed and landed on the floor. Zelda gasped, surprised at her strength. She quickly looked over the edge of the bed to see Link lying on the floor. His hair was messed up and he had a sad look on his face. "Oh, Link! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" she asked, concerned.

Link's frown suddenly turned into a smile. Without any warning, he burst out with laughter. Zelda looked at him curiously. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed his wife and pulled her down onto of him. The two started to laugh hysterically as Link wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Nope, I'm not hurt," he replied, running his hand along Zelda's back.

"Oh, Link," Zelda sighed, resting her head on his chest. Link kissed the top of her head, rubbing his nose in her golden hair.

"Are you having fun, Zellie?" the young prince asked.

Zelda closed her eyes in bliss. "Yes," she replied. "I am."

Suddenly, with a wild creek, the door flew open. Link and Zelda quickly looked up to see Impa standing there, a look of shock on her face. The Sheikah was holding a round, empty basket. The two Hylians quickly got up and stood by their bed, rubbing the backs of their necks. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake," Impa apologized.

"Heh, that's alright," Zelda replied, still somewhat embarrassed.

"I just came here to pick up the laundry," the Sheikah explained. She headed for the large laundry dispenser in the corner of the room. "But, if you don't mind me saying so, Princess, it is certainly hard to imagine you as the innocent little girl you once were."

"Hey!" Link exclaimed suddenly. "Zel's innocent! She's uh...married to me so the stuff we do is okay!"

Impa nodded. "Right. I just meant...never mind. Anyways, the king has a present for you two." She opened the lid of the hamper and took out a few tunics. "How many of these does he have?" she muttered.

"He does?" Zelda asked with an excited gleam in her eyes. "We'll come down to the throne room after we get dressed."

"No, he says he'll come up soon," Impa informed. She quickly dropped a dirty tunic into the round basket, a disgusted look on her face.

"Alright," Zelda agreed. Then she turned to Link as she said, "We'll get dressed in something more presentable." She lightly elbowed Link's bare chest.

Link's face turned red. "Yeah...well...last night was hot," he explained as Impa walked past him to the door.

"I'm sure it was," Impa said with a smirk. With that, she left.

Link turned to Zelda with a confused expression on his face. "What does she mean by that?" Zelda just shrugged.

Prince Link and Princess Zelda then got dressed. Zelda wore a flowy blue gown with long sleeves. Her hair was lose and not pulled back. Link wore his usual tunic, boots, hat, and belt. He forgot all about his stolen nightcap.

"I wonder what your father has for us," Link said curiously as he zipped up the back of Zelda's dress. Zelda turned around to face him.

"I don't know," she replied. "But I think he's finally accepting you as a son-in-law."

Link cracked a relieved smile. "I hope so. I'm getting tired of all those angry glares he's been giving me ever since we found out you're pregnant." He gently rubbed his wife's belly.

"Well he's just sort of sad that he's not the only man in my life now," Zelda explained. "But he'll get over it soon. He should be happy we still live in the castle with him. He gets to see us more than the average father does."

At that moment, the door opened and the king walked in. He was carrying a thin, rectangle, wooden case. Without saying a word, he set it down, wiped the sweat off his bow, and closed the door.

"Hello, Daddy," Zelda said. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Impa said you have something for us."

The king eyed Link in the background and then looked back at his daughter. "He's decent for once," he mumbled.

Zelda sighed. "Daddy, Linky's always decent. Well, almost always anyways," she said with a slight giggle.

The king raised his eyebrow in disgust. "Yes...well, anyways, Impa was right. I do have something for you." He gestured over to the case. "Do you remember the pictures that were painted of you and Link seven years ago?" Hearing that, Link eagerly walked up to his wife's side.

Princess Zelda nodded. "Yes, I remember those."

"Well, they arrived a few months after that. But I put them in the backroom of the royal treasury and forgot all about them. I just recently found them. I thought you would like them hanging in your room," the king told them.

"Sure, that'd be cool!" Link exclaimed. He bent over, lifted up the case, and set it on the bed.

Seeing that king's amazement, Zelda said, "He doesn't look it, but he's very strong." The king shrugged; then he and his daughter walked up to Link to see the pictures. Link opened the case and slid them out. There were two of them, which he held up high. He hadn't seen them yet; he was giving his wife and father-in-law the first look.

"Aw," Zelda laughed, looking at the first one. It was a skillfully painted picture of Link and Zelda when they were eleven years old. They were standing next to each other and wore bright smiles. But when she saw the second one, she gasped.

Hearing her gasp and seeing the expression on her face, Link quickly turned the picture around to look at it. He, too, gasped; for the picture was of the two eleven-year-old friends sharing a kiss.

The king wore a disgusted expression on his face. "I was thinking of burning that one but Impa talked me into giving it to you," he said reluctantly, not looking at his daughter and son-in-law's red faces.

Link was the first to laugh. "Thanks, it'll look marvelous in our room," he said. He took the painting and held it up to the wall above the bed. "Right here, Zel?" he asked.

Zelda tried hard not to laugh. "Sure," she said, grinning.


	8. Chapter 8 Doctor Evil

Chapter 8- Doctor Evil

The next morning, Zelda awoke feeling terrible. Only a small amount of breath could escape her lungs as she clutched her aching stomach. Her head was throbbing and she was panting for oxygen. This was the worst case of morning sickness she had ever felt. She was only able to mutter a soft "Link" before the pain in her stomach intensified to an unbearable agony. "Link!" she cried out, finally waking her sleeping husband next to her.

Hearing the pleading cries of his wife, Link immediately sat up and turned to Zelda. "Zelda!" he cried urgently, taking her hand in his. "Zelda, what's wrong?"

"My stomach!" she managed to reply, despite her whirling head.

"Oh my goodness, are you giving birth?" Link gasped.

"No!" Zelda shouted back, beads of sweat pouring down here forehead. She was somewhat annoyed with her husband's stupidity. But then again, Link had no idea of these sorts of things. "Just morning sickness," she breathed, clutching her stomach. "Terrible morning sickness. Please get Impa!"

"Right," Link responded, leaping out of bed. Not even noticing the fact that he was wearing only his pajama pants and no shirt, he raced out of the door into the hallway. Just as he turned down the corner, he bumped into the king.

The king was quite shocked to see his dreaded son-in-law standing in the hall with such an indecent appearance. "What in Hyrule?" he asked, outraged. "You better have not been cheating on my daughter! But I knew you would, you immoral beast!"

Link stepped back. He was completely shocked at the thought. He deeply and truly loved his wife Zelda and the thought of ever being disloyal to her never, I repeat NEVER, crossed his mind. "Wh-what?!" he exclaimed. "That's not true! I would NEVER do that to my sweet, lovable Zellie!"

The king looked at him in distrust. "Fine, then what were you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Suddenly remembering the mission he had been on before being so rudely interrupted, he jumped. "Oh! Zelda! She's having bad morning sickness! At least that's what she says; I hope it's not a miscarriage!"

The noble king's eyes abruptly filled with terror at what the young man had said. "A miscarriage? My grandson! No! Quick, get the doctor!"

"I-I was going to get Impa," Link informed, stuttering over the urgency of the matter.

"Why Impa?" the king exclaimed. "She's not professional! I'll go get the family doctor!" He was about to turn away when Link stopped him.

"But the family doctor is a man!" he protested. "I don't want Dr. Hardy to carefully inspect Zelda! He's a man!"

The king raised his eyebrow quizzically. "So? You're a man and you always inspect my daughter."

"Spfff, I'm her husband so I can uh…inspect her!" Link protested.

The king's eyebrows creased sternly. "Well, it's Dr. Hardy or no one! I'll get him and you go comfort the princess!" With that, he rushed away.

Seeing that fetching the doctor now became the duty of his father-in-law, Link hurried back to his wife. Zelda was still clutching her round stomach and her pale face was soaked in sweat. Seeing Link, Zelda asked urgently, "Where's Impa?"

As Link made his way to Zelda's side in bed, he explained, "Your father is getting Dr. Hardy. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Zelda panted. "Please help me sit up."

Link clutched Zelda's pale, skinny arms and helped her to a sitting position. Then he started to rub her back soothingly. "I hope this helps," he whispered warmly.

Zelda managed a slight smile. "Yeah," she whispered back. "Thank you so much for your help, Linky. When I get better, I'll reward you."

Link grinned playfully, imagining what the reward was that Zelda had in mind. "You try to rest until the doctor gets here. He should be here any minute."

Link's words comforted and slightly cheered up the aching princess. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes peacefully. Link's presence seemed to soothe her agonizing morning sickness, and she started to relax. "Linky, I love you," she sighed after a moment of silence. "You're such a wonderful husband."

Link's face beamed. "I love you too," he told her sincerely, wrapping an arm around her. "How do you feel?"

"Ugh, still bad," she replied, clutching her stomach once more. "Shouldn't Daddy be here with Dr. Hardy?

"Yeah," the young Hylian prince agreed, looking thoughtful. "I hope everything is alright. But while we're waiting I could tell you a story."

Zelda's eyes seemed to brighten up. "A story? About what?"

"Any adventure I went on that you couldn't come with me," Link replied with a shrug. Then he recalled something. "Or a juicy tidbit a read in the _Hyrule Times_."

Zelda abruptly looked up at him. "It isn't the report that pathetic Link hats are back in style is it?" she asked, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Hey!" Link objected playfully. "My hats aren't pathetic; you used to say they were cute. I guess that's what marriage does to you," he said with a sigh, though he was only pretending so he could see Zelda's reaction.

"No!" Zelda exclaimed, surprised at what Link had said. "That's not true! I was kidding!"

Link chuckled as she patted Zelda on the head gently. "I know, I know. And the fashion news isn't reported in the _Hyrule Times_, anyways. But about that juicy tidbit, do you wanna hear it or not?"

Princess Zelda let out a sigh as she replied, "Sure." Then she rested her back against the pillows behind her, making herself more comfortable.

"Alright," Link began in a suspenseful voice. "So I'm not sure how true this is, but I heard that Malon and her husband Vaati are expecting a child."

Zelda blinked. It had less than a month since Malon and Vaati had gotten married and the news of Malon's pregnancy had caught her by surprise. It had taken her more than a year to become with-child. "They are?" she asked, still not entirely grasping what Link had said.

"Yeah," Link replied. Then a downcast shadow fell over his face. "Some people are more fortunate than others."

The princess tenderly laid her hand on his arm and looked up into his eyes. "I know, darling. But we should be grateful that I finally did get pregnant."

Link looked straight in front of him and gritted his teeth. "Yeah, and now something is trying to kill you." A small salty tear rolled down his cheek and he let out a sniffle.

"Don't cry, honey," Zelda comforted, leaning close. "How's about a kiss, Linky? Everything is going to be alright."

A brave smile spread across Link's face. "Alright, you're right. I shouldn't worry." He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and brought his face close to hers. Just when their lips were about to collide, Zelda drew back and started to cough. Link quickly patted her on the back, helping her get her vomit out. If Link wasn't such a caring husband, he would've been angry when Zelda threw up all over him. After she managed to spit everything out, she leaned her back against the pillows in exhaustion. "That's alright, it's good you got it out," he said, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "I'll take a shower as soon as the doctor arrives." In the meantime, he wiped the vomit off his chest and midriff with a spare towel. "Your father and Dr. Hardy should've been here by now. Well, no matter, you just take a nap and I'll wake you when they arrive."

After the ailing princess had had a ten minute snooze, the door finally opened. "Sorry it took so long," apologized the king, entering the large bedroom.

Zelda quickly sat up when she noticed who was following her father. He wasn't Dr. Hardy at all! She had never seen him before but he seemed familiar. She hesitated as the man came closer.

"Dr. Hardy is vacationing with his wife at Lake Hylia," the king explained. "But Dr. Norman will take care of you."

When she looked into Dr. Norman's eyes, a sinking feeling was added to the anguish in her upset stomach. Something cautioned her, and she tried to keep her eyes from meeting his.

"Don't worry," said Dr. Norman, seeing the troubled look in Zelda's eyes. "I've had just as much training and experience as Dr. Hardy. You haven't seen me around because I worked at the clinic in the Gerudo Valley." Zelda nodded slightly but still looked at him skeptically. But as soon as everyone else momentarily took their attention off of the strange new doctor, a small, wicked grin appeared on his face. Fear filled Zelda's eyes and she quickly glanced away. But when she dared to glance back, he had is usual friendly smile. She scooted back against the pillows, whimpering slightly.

Noticing his wife's distress, Link turned to her and inquired, "Zel, what's wrong?" Zelda didn't know how to answer; she just backed away like a scared puppy dog. Suddenly Link recalled seeing that expression on her before. Nine years ago, when he accompanied his little friend Zelda to her annual shot visit. She was so terrified of shots back then, and Link thought that maybe that fear had returned. "Aw, Zellie, don't worry, he's not going to give you a shot."

"It's not that," Zelda said hesitantly. She momentarily took her eyes off the new doctor and looked pitifully at Link. "Link please don't make me do it. I don't want to, I really don't. This-this man seems strange, I-" Suddenly a severe pain shot through her stomach, causing her to scream in agony.

An evil grin temporarily appeared on Dr. Norman's face but then disappeared to his usual peaceful looking face. Then he turned to the king. "Yep, she definitely needs attending to. With your permission, I will start looking her over."

Zelda turned her head hastily over and looked over at her husband with pleading eyes. Link's heart ached to see Zelda whimper and whine as her father and the strange doctor talked over what to do. "I don't think…" the young man began.

"Nonsense!" the king exclaimed jollily, clapping his hands together. "Dr. Norman is a fine doctor. You're in perfectly capable hands."

"But Zel-" Link began.

"She will have Dr. Norman!" the king insisted sternly. Then he turned to the doctor. "I give you my permission to look over my daughter and treat her. Good day." With that, he left.

Link looked suspiciously at Norman. "What are you going to do, 'doctor'?" he asked, taking Zelda's hand in his protectively.

"I'll look her over," Norman responded pleasantly.

"Why?" Link sneered.

"Because," he answered simply. "Something is wrong with her stomach, so I must look her over."

"It's just morning sickness!" Link barked, jumping on the bed in front of his wife. "Prescribe some potion and leave! Zel doesn't have to have a physical examine."

"I am the doctor! Do not question me!" Dr. Norman said, raising his voice.

"Link," Zelda whimpered, scooting back.

"I'm sorry, Zel," Link apologized, turning around to face her. "Your father gave him the authority and I guess he is a good doctor. And I'll be right here by your side to make sure he treats you with care."

"I'm sorry; I don't like working when other people are in my way. Please wait outside, I'll be done in a minute," said the doctor. Before Link could protest he was pushed out the room and the door slapped in his face.

"Zelda!" Link cried, falling to his knees.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated fanfiction in a while. The Windows95 computer I was writing all my stories on became too full-up. Luckily I got a laptop but it took my father soooooooooo long to get internet for it. So yeah, sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9 Exam Time

Chapter 9 – Exam Time

He felt so helpless. So completely helpless. There his wife was, locked up alone with a suspicious doctor. One that Zelda looked so frightened of. Link banged his fists against the door and cried, "Zelda!!!"

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of," said Doctor Norman as he approached the bed. But the evil grin on his face betrayed his words.

Zelda scooted up higher, pressing herself as close to the headboard as possible. "Link!!!" she screamed. There was a suddenly a loud _bang_ on the door, causing the room to shake.

The frightened princess could hear Link's muffled words, "Zelda, hang in there, I'm going to find a way in!"

Dr. Norman simply laughed. "Sorry, you won't find a way in. The king gave me permission to look over his precious daughter and there's nothing you can do about it!" He then placed his suitcase on the coffee table and opened it up. He took out a rag from it, dampened it in the nearby water basin, and approached Zelda.

"Stay away from me!" she gasped, fear growing in her eyes.

"Now, Zelda, you must cooperate," Norman said. He didn't even flinch as the door kept rattling. "Now take off your clothes and…"

"No!!!" Link shrieked from outside the door, beating on it with all his strength. "Zelda!"

"I think I'd rather not," Zelda breathed, looking at the doctor suspiciously.

"Now, Zelda, I'm the doctor," Dr. Norman said with a wicked grin. He then proceeded to approach her until he was at her side.

"I don't see why this is necessary," the princess protested, eyeing him coldly. She quickly grabbed the blankets and drew them up to her neck.

"Now, I have to examine you, princess," said the doctor in an irritated manor. "Please, remove your clothing!"

"Don't do it Zelda!" was Link's muffled cry. He started to force himself against the door, bruising himself rather badly. But he didn't care about the pain he was inflicting on himself; all he wanted to do was rescue his wife.

"Doctor, I demand you let my husband in!" Zelda insisted, staring venomously at that doctor.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Norman said smugly. He backed up to the coffee table, eyes fixed on Zelda, and silently slipped and dagger in his hand. "Now, please, take off your clothes."

Link sat with his back against the door, catching his breath. _My poor little Zelda,_ he thought, _I must find a way in there. Maybe through the servant passageways…_ His thoughts were cut short, however, but a terrified, agonizing scream. He immediately recognized the scream. "Zelda!" Mustering all the strength he had within him, he backed up to the other side of the hall. Then, eyes fixed on the entry, he let loose, wildly charging toward the door. His impact was so strong that he actually knocked the door off its hinges, allowing him to rush into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he saw Zelda. Her face was fear-stricken and tears were falling down her cheeks. But the worst part was her nightgown had been forcefully pulled down off her shoulders and there was a bloody gash on her right shoulder. He felt his eyes fill with tears, and then suddenly rage took him. He charged madly toward the doctor, so quickly that the dagger flew out of Norman's hand and landed in the fireplace. Link then grabbed the 'doctor' by his wrists and flung him out the open window.

Link looked out the window to see the doctor fall to the ground from the highest tower in the castle. But something perplexing happened as Norman landed. His limp body suddenly turned into a cloud of toxic purple gas. With a whooping cough, Link quickly shut the window, muffling the sounds of dying guards.

"Zelda!" the prince suddenly remembered, and he quickly ran to her side. "Oh, Zelda!"

"Link," Zelda cried weakly. She closed her eyes in pain, but the tears didn't stop falling.

"It's going to be okay, Zelda," Link comforted, touching her cheek tenderly. Then he quickly fetched a towel (not the one the doctor was going to use) and soaked it in the water basin. Then he set it aside on the nightstand and gently climbed on top of Zelda on the bed. With slow, careful movements, he pulled down her nightgown to her waist and then grabbed the towel. "Now, this might sting a little, but we need to wash the wound. Then, after I bandage you up, we're going to have a long talk."

The princess nodded slightly, with fear still in her azure eyes.

Link then gently placed the damp towel to her wound and gingerly started to wash it.

"Link, it stings!" Zelda cried.

Prince Link quickly removed the towel and blew on the wound to make it stop stinging. His warm breath against her bare skin sent pleasant shivers up Zelda's spine.

After the young man had cleaned her wound, he started to bandage it. As he did so, he talked in a little babyish voice to comfort Zelda. "Well, it's a good thing that madman didn't cut you anywhere else, like your belly or your breasts." He said, gently tickling her round stomach.

Zelda giggled. "Yeah, I guess it is." Then she shivered and folded her arms across her bare chest. "Linky, I'm cold."

Just as she had said that, Link finished tying the bandage and helped her put her nightgown all the way back on. "There. Better?"

Zelda nodded weakly and scooted herself higher against the headboard. "I think we better go tell Impa and Daddy about this."

"No, no, no," Link whispered, gently urging her to lie down. "You need to rest. I'll go tell them." He was about to get up when Zelda caught his wrists.

"No, Link, you know I can't rest when you're not with me," she said, making puppy-dog eyes.

A wide smile spread across Link's face. "Alright, we can tell them later," he said.

Link wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her close to him. "Go to sleep," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. "Sleep." She was about to protest when he planted one of his 'sleep kisses' on her lips, sighing into her open mouth.

A relaxed smile tugged at Zelda's lips, and she soon drifted off into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10 Informing the Council

Chapter 10 – Informing the Council

"Zelda…Zelda…wake up sleepy head," Link whispered gently into his wife's ear. After the assault from the so-called doctor, Zelda had been so sleepy that she had slept until noon. Link had slept faithfully by her side, because he knew that if he got up, she would awaken. He had dozed off a few times, but he mostly just lay perfectly still, admiring Zelda's beautiful sleeping face. Now he felt was the proper time to inform Impa and the king about what had happened, though he knew that they already knew something.

Zelda smacked her lips and made a sleepy groan, but her eyes remained closed. Link chuckled to himself at the sight of her. She had a peaceful smile on her face, and she was hugging her puppy dog plushie close.

_I remember when I gave her that puppy dog plushie, _Link thought with a fond smile. _Seven years ago. She hasn't been able to sleep without it._ He leaned in close to her mouth and breathed into her face, "Darling, wake up."

At that moment, Zelda's eyes slowly opened and she smiled sleepily at him. "Good morning, Link," she said softly, in an almost squeaky voice.

A smile tugged at Link's lips as he moved so close to her that when he talked, his lips brushed against hers. "It's not morning," he whispered. "Actually, it's noon."

The sleepy princess let out a small yawn. Then, after blinking several times, she said against his husband's mouth, "But Linky, I'm sleepy."

Link almost melted at the sound of her voice. She had sounded so adorable, and all he wished to do was cuddle her in his arms forever. But he knew that wasn't possible. They had already put off telling the king this important information long enough, and they needed to get up. "I'm sorry, Zellie," he murmured. He puckered up his lips against hers, giving her a quick but tender kiss, before continuing. "But we need to inform your father. You know, about what happened."

Zelda tilted her head drowsily. "What? What happened?"

Suddenly, Prince Link's eyes grew wide. _Aaaa! She looks so cute when she tilts her head! _he thought. He couldn't take it anymore. He brought his face to her neck and started to trail fervent kisses down it. "Nothing," he murmured. "Nothing happened."

Link's lips tickled her neck, causing her to giggle. "Oh, Linky, you're so romantic," she sighed. She leaned her head against the pillow, surrendering to her husband's affections. After a moment of bliss, she asked, "So, Linky-pie, what was it you were trying to tell me?"

Link grabbed one of her golden locks and pressed it to his lips. "That I love you so much," he whispered heatedly.

Princess Zelda giggled cheerfully. She then placed her hands on his cheeks and tilted his head up so she could meet his azure gaze. "Aw, Link-Link, I love you too," she sighed. "Now let me look at your handsome face." A wide grin tugged at Prince Link's lips as he wife studied his face. "Let's see," she pondered aloud, memorizing his facial features. "You have a nice smooth chin. I remember when you had a beard." As she talked about each part of his face, she stroked it affectionately. "And you have the most adorable little nosey. And your eyes are so blue and playful and yet mysterious. And…oh…your skin is _so_ soft! And you have nice thick eyebrows that match your face and hair perfectly." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And look at that hair! It's so…Linkish!"

Link chuckled, gazing at her affectionately. "How is it, little one, that sometimes you can act so wise and other times so adorably childish?" he inquired curiously.

Zelda shrugged. "I guess I act childish when I'm around you."

Link moved his face closer to hers, and a serious look came into his eyes. "Yeah, but you don't _always_ act like a child with me," he said, his voice falling to a low tone of voice that Zelda had scarcely ever heard.

Zelda's face turned deep red, knowing all too well what he was talking about. "Uh…let's talk about something else. Ah, yes, I forgot to mention one other delightful facial feature you have."

A spark of curiosity and excitement appeared in Link's sapphire eyes. "What?" he breathed.

"This," was the princess' soft reply. She snatched Link closer by his shoulders and drew him into an intense kiss. Link responded feverishly, making sure that this was a kiss his wife would _never_ forget. Zelda scooted closer and closer to him, trying to get a better hold of his lips when Link pulled away.

"There," he whispered lovingly into her face. "How did my lips taste?"

"Delectable," Zelda giggled, tapping Link's nose.

As Link began to viciously tickle Zelda's body, causing the princess to burst out with joyous laughter, there was a knock on the doorpost (because the door had been knocked down). The sound startled the young prince so he quickly ceased the tickling and strained to see who it was over the large amount of blankets piled up on the bed.

There Impa stood, her face emotionally untouched. Immediately Link remembered why he was trying to wake Zelda up in the first place.

"Link, Zelda, what happened?" Impa inquired.

"Impa, summon the Council," Link ordered. "Then we will discuss it. Zelda and I will be down in ten minutes."

Impa readily obeyed, leaving them alone to change.

* * *

The Council room was packed with people, and still Link and Zelda hadn't arrived. The king sat at the head of the table, and Impa was to the side of him. Then the other council members: General Geoff, General Ruindien, Sir Gwaian, General Rupurt, Lord Arin, Lord Eowlrin, Lord Ankropyn, Lord Onophi, Lord Srandell, Lord Trandiger, Lord Nunstopier, and Lord Pieree (the former Caleb Tales had been recently disbarred). And at the other end of the table were the two empty chairs that the prince and princess usually sat in.

"What is going on?" asked Srandell anxiously.

"I heard that a cloud of purple gas killed Ranchnen and Vurns," whispered Nunstopier.

"Oh, don't forget Auscar and Ingurd," added Arin.

"I'm not surprised those guards were killed," sneered Geoff.

"What do you mean, Geoff?" Pieree inquired.

"Well we all know that the garden guards are the weakest," General Geoff replied.

"Yeah," Ruindien agreed. "Why, I heard from this little fairy that the guards let the prince and princess swim in the private pool without any guards. Those two naughty children ended up skinny-dipping!"

The maids, who had been busying themselves with dusting and polishing, gasped.

King Harkinian groaned. He then put his hands up and said, "Gentlemen, please, leave your gossiping for the court." When everyone was silent he said 'thank you' and sat down.

At that moment, the heavy doors opened and Link and Zelda walked in. Link was wearing and golden version of his tunic, and had a sparkling gold crown on his head. Zelda was wearing a dark green velvet dress that was lined with glittery red, and she had her own crown atop her head. They presently sat down and waited for the king to begin.

The king took a stand and began. "As you all know, my daughter Princess Zelda has been struggling with nightmares and such for a while now. She says she even heard voices, dark whispers, as she calls them. And recently she and Prince Link were relaxing in Lake Hylia when the water turned black. She had stayed in the water too long and had been poisoned, but luckily the Zoras came to her aid. Now, it is entirely apparent that some form of evil is after her and her husband. Which leads us to today's little incident… Now, I am not aware of much that has happened, so I'll let my daughter inform you all." With that, he took a seat and gestured for Zelda to proceed.

The princess stood up and addressed the Council. "As you may or may not know, this morning a suffered from severe morning sickness. Hence, Link sent for my doctor, Dr. Hardy. However, Dr. Hardy was on vacation, so a new doctor, supposedly from the Gerudo Valley, substituted. When I first laid my eyes on this doctor, who claimed his name was Dr. Norman, I sensed something wasn't right. He had this eerie air about him. However, my father hadn't noticed, and allowed him to examine me. My father then departed, leaving me in the 'care' of Dr. Hardy. My suspicions were raised even higher when the doctor forced my husband to leave as well, and locked the door behind him. That is when the man started to seem more and more menacing. Now, Link wasn't just staying still, he knew something wasn't right about this doctor either. He had been banging on the door for quite some time, and eventually succeeded in knocking the door down. When he entered the room, he found that Doctor Norman had slashed me on the shoulder, _on purpose_, with a dagger. Rage taking over him, Link hurled the 'doctor' out of the window, which sent him falling into the gardens below. That is all I know, however, because Link hadn't the time to tell me what he knew." She then took her seat.

"Well," said the king, stroking his beard. "Tell me what happened after that, Prince Link."

"Well," Link began, standing up. "When he hit the ground, his body turned into a toxic cloud of purple gas. I quickly closed the window, and then I heard the sound of some guards suffocating. That's all I know." With that, he sat down.

"And let me tell you all," the king began. "That the gas only suffocated four people on its way into Hyrule Field. Because it was toxic, my men kept a far distance as they watched the gas just vanish into the ground. It was most peculiar."

"You are most right, your majesty," pondered Ruindien, stroking his chin. "It is quite peculiar. Now, who do I know that possesses the magic to create such a monster…" His eyes fell on Link.

Link flew out of his chair in protest. "No! I would never use the magic of the triforce for evil! And never against my own wife!" he bellowed angrily.

Ruindien shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

After a moment of glaring at the general, Link retook his seat.

"No, we know that no one here is responsible for this," the king said. "Some evil is. Now what we must decide today is what to do about it."

"We'll search Hyrule from top to bottom!" Eowlrin announced heroically.

"Fool, evil wouldn't just be somewhere out in the open," said Geoff dryly.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Trandiger inquired, squinting his eyes.

"We could all wait peacefully for it to return," suggested the very old council member, Sir Gwaian.

"That's a coward's idea!" Onophi spat.

"We could do more research," Link suggested quietly. Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"And what, pray tell, would we research?" Ruindien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the doctor form of this evil said he was from the Gerudo Valley. Nabooru might know something," Link replied.

"Hah! Nabooru," Nunstopier scoffed. "You just want an excuse to cheat on your wife."

Link flew up in rage. He was appalled by such an idea. And he didn't appreciate everyone accusing him for having those intentions. "No! I would never do that!"

"Right!" Zelda agreed, standing by his side. "I trust Link and I know he would never do that! But visiting Nabooru might be a good idea. She has plenty of books about Gerudo and Sheikan magic.

"Alright, it's settled," said the king. "We will send some to the Gerudo Valley to research magic."

"I was hoping Link and I could go," Zelda voiced. Everyone turned their heads to stare at her.

"That's preposterous!" Arin exclaimed. "Much too dangerous, aren't I right, your majesty?"

"Please, father!" Zelda pleaded. "This is my problem; I would only know what to look for. And Link would protect me. And besides, Impa taught me some fighting too. And it would be nice to meet with Nabooru again. And I don't think that evil would expect me not to be at the castle. It's better to be as far away from here as possible."

The king pondered his daughter's wise words for a moment before deciding. "Alright. As long as you are accompanied by four guards, as well as Link, then you can go. I will give you a day to pack and then you will leave the next."

"Oh, thank you father!" Zelda exclaimed. She was so excited that she threw her arms around Link and whispered, "This would also be a good time to spend some alone time together. You know, without any guards or maids spying on us."

"Yeah, but those four guards…" Link began.

"We'll talk about it later," said the princess, seeing how people had started to stare.

"Alright, council dismissed," the king said, despite all the groans from the dignitaries.


	11. Chapter 11 Zelda's Worries

Chapter 11 –Zelda's Worries.

Mistress Impa walked down the crowded halls of the castle's east wing, heading towards Link and Zelda's bed chambers. She had a piece of paper in her hand and was walking very briskly. When she arrived at their chambers and opened the door, she heard this conversation:

"Don't worry, Link, we'll ditch those guards from time-to-time and have some time alone."

"I don't know, Zel, that could be a little too risky. I mean, what if the darkness attacks?"

"Well I bet we're more skilled than those four guards."

"Zelda, you're my wife and I care about your safety. We can ditch them only if the timing is right."

At that moment, Impa made herself be known. "Ahem."

Link and Zelda turned around to see Impa at the door way. "Oh, hello, Impa," Zelda said presently. "Won't you come in?"

"Now you two better not be planning to do anything unsafe, you else I'm coming along too. And I'm not that easy to outsmart," Impa warned.

Link chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on this one," he reassured her, placing his hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Right," Impa nodded. Then she lifted up the paper in her hand. "Here is a list of the things you must make sure to pack for your journey to the Gerudo Valley." She handed Link the list, who stared at it with wide eyes.

"Oooh, blankets, that will be fun and cuddly, won't it Hwa Hwa?" Link asked Zelda boy-ishly.

Zelda let out a giggle. "It sure will," she said, ruffling his hair with one hand and taking the list from him with the other.

"Oh, and just to let you know, Zelda," the Sheikah began. "Even though your father didn't look it in the meeting, he was very upset about the assault. That's one reason he gave in so easily to let you get away from here. But remember, you're not going to the Gerudo Valley on a pleasure trip. You're going there to research this evil and partly to hide, as well."

A worried look passed over Zelda's features. "I hope our absence won't cause the darkness to hurt anyone…"

"Don't worry," Impa said. "Everyone will be on their guard, with gas masks of course."

"But the darkness might not strike again in the same form," Link stated, looking off into the distance.

Impa sighed. "Well, you two better get packed. If you need anything, just let me know." With that, she turned and left the room, closing the door snugly behind her.

Princess Zelda let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down onto the bed. Link flopped down next to her and gently touched her cheek. "You all right, sweetie?"

Zelda looked up at him, her eyes damp with tears. "Link, w-when we first got married…even though you were of common blood it was relatively easy. We didn't have to go through so much…but I knew it was too good to be true. Now…I know this evil, whatever it is, is upset we're together. For what reason, I do not know. It could be because of our triforces or not, I just don't know. But I don't think it's going to end well…" She then broke out into tears and buried her face into the blankets.

"Aw, there, there," Link comforted, soothingly rubbing her back. "Don't cry, darling, you don't know that it's not going to end well. Right now we're leaving this castle to do some research, and we'll probably find out more information about this darkness and all…don't worry, everything will be all right."

Zelda sniffed and looked up pleadingly into his eyes. "Will you be there with me…protecting me? Never leaving my side?"

"Of course I will, dear," he whispered into her ear.

She gulped, trying to swallow her worry. "Okay, darling, I'll try to be strong…"

"Good girl," Link said with a tender smile. He gently caressed her shoulder blades for a moment before helping her up to her feet. "I think we should pack now."

The princess nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Okay."

**A/N: Wow, I haven't written in a while. It's sorta refreshing! Yes, I know this chapter was short, but hopefully more will be coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Start of the Journey

Chapter 12 – The Start of the Journey

"Now are you sure you'll be all right?" Impa asked as Link and Zelda stepped into the carriage.

"We'll be fine," Link replied, taking his suitcase from Impa and piling on top of the others on the carriage floor. "Don't worry."

Impa sighed. "Okay, then, have a safe trip," the Sheikah said, folding her hands together. "And don't wander off too far away from your guards…"

Zelda smiled and laughed. "We won't Impa, don't worry."

At that moment, the driver of the carriage cracked his whip and the wagon slowly started rolling forward.

"Be safe!" Impa called out as it rolled away.

"We will!" Link and Zelda replied in unison, waving to her.

The carriage rolled out of Castle Town, accompanied by three men on horses. One was to the right of the carriage, the other was to the left, and the last was at the rear. All in all, they had four guards, one of them driving the wagon.

When they were out into Hyrule Field, Zelda relaxed a bit, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Zelda, are you scared?" Link whispered, nudging her gently.

The princess let out a sigh. "A little, but since you're with me, I'll be fine," she replied, looking at the wooden floor of the carriage.

"How do you feel right now?" the prince inquired. "Is the bumpy ride making you sick? You are pregnant, after all."

Zelda lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I'm fine," she reassured him, smiling.

Link's lips stretched into a wide, playful grin, and there was a spark of mischief in his blue eyes. "Alrighty then." He reached over and closed the curtains of the window on one of the doors, and then reached over Zelda and did the same with the other. "How's about we take advantage of this alone time, hm?"

Zelda let out a delighted giggle as Link began to trail tender kisses down her neck.

"You know," he breathed into her skin. "You smell nice." He then continued the kisses, except this time making them more feverish.

"Stop, Link!" she giggled. "It tickles!"

Link looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Well, little Hwa Hwa, where do you want me to kiss you?"

Zelda smiled shyly. "Aw, Linky, you know where…"

With a tender look in his eyes, Link gently scooted his wife onto his lap and held her securely. "Ah, yes, I think I know," he whispered. He then caught her lips in him, kissing them tenderly as she squealed in delight.

As they kissed, Zelda removed Link's green hat from his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She forcefully but gently thrust him back against the wall so that she could get as close to him as possible. A content sigh escaped Link's lips as his wife deepened the kiss.

Just when they were really beginning to heat up, one guard poked his head through the window. Immediately when he was the couple, his face turned red. "Um, excuse me, your majesties," he said, clearing his throat.

Link and Zelda quickly separated. Their faces were bright red and they were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. "Y-yes, Turkin?" Zelda asked, still panting.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if you would mind if we stopped at Lon Lon Ranch when we get there to pick up some supplies. You can never have too much food, and…"

"Fine," Zelda nodded.

The guard removed his head from the window and closed the curtains, leaving Link and Zelda to finish up where they left off.

Zelda eagerly took Link's face in her hands and thrust her lips upon his, making him gasp a little. The young man tilted his head to one side and generously returned the kiss.

They did not keep track of how long they were kissing, but it seemed like a very long time. Finally, after they were fully exhausted, they separated and Zelda collapsed into Link's arms.

"Link, you sure can take a girl's breath away," Zelda panted.

Link rested his head against the back wall and chuckled. "Well you're a pretty good kisser if I do say so myself."

Zelda was too breathless to answer, so they just sat there cuddling. Soon Link's eyes wandered to Zelda's round belly, and he began to soothingly rub it. "Are you excited about becoming a mom?" he asked his wife softly.

The princess smiled tenderly. "Yeah, I am," she replied. "And I know you'll make a wonderful father."

At that moment, Link got an idea. He gently placed Zelda next to him and got down on the floor. "Zel, lift up your dress part way, would you dear?" he asked.

Zelda looked confused but complied. She took the end of her velvet dress and lifted it up until Link told her to stop. Now her bare stomach was visible.

She watched him curiously as he kneeled in front of her and pressed a kiss to her pregnant belly. He then began whispering to it. "Hello, little baby," he said. "I'm your Daddy. Me and your mommy are really looking forward to meeting you. If you're a boy then you're Merry, and if you're a girl you're little Zelly, named after your simply wonderful mommy." He then pressed another kiss to her belly and looked up at his wife.

"Aw, you're a wonderful father, Linky," she giggled, petting the top of his head.

Link climbed back on the seat and wrapped his arms around his wife. "You can put your dress down now if you want," he whispered. "Or you could take it off, I don't care."

"Link!" Zelda scolded. "There are four _male_ guards surrounding us, I'm not gonna take it off!" Then she lowered her voice. "But maybe tonight…"

At that moment, the guard that was driving the carriage called out, "We've arrived at Lon Lon Ranch!"

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are short compared to some other people's stories, but that helps me update sooner.**


End file.
